


Floral Delights

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Animals, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Snowmen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Olaf is making a beautiful bouquet for Anna's wedding to Kristoff, but Sven has other plans for those flowers!





	Floral Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Olaf sighed happily. A spring wedding meant the most beautiful flowers, and he had decided to create a special bouquet for Anna to carry to the altar and toss to the next bride-to-be.

“I hope Queen Elsa catches the bouquet,” he mused as he gathered delicate snowdrops and fragrant blossoms into an orderly bunch. Sven, watching, nodded and tried to nip at Olaf’s nose. Olaf tut-tutted and pulled away with a wide grin.

“Don’t these flowers smell really nice?” he asked, and Sven inched closer to sniff before chomping down on the blooms.

“Hey, those aren’t your lunch!” Olaf yelled.


End file.
